Lost
by Teary Angel L2
Summary: It seems Tohru's gotten lost, and Kyo is looking fo rher. Will he find her? What will happen if he does?


**A/N: My first Furuba fic. Random thought that wouldn't go away 'til I typed it up.**

**Disclaimer jiggy-thing: Honestly, how stupid are these things? Everybody should know that if we're writing fan fiction on it, it's not ours. Duh!**

Kyo Sohma stepped into his home, taking off his shoes as he entered. Immediately, he could tell something was wrong.

Stepping into the living room, he found his sworn enemy, Yuki, pacing. Shigure resting on the couch, looking troubled, uncharacteristically.

Panic hit Kyo. When Shigure looked like that, there was something seriously wrong.

"What? What is it? Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked, suddenly out of breath.

The rat turned around, and looked straight at Kyo, even though he had unshed tears in his eyes, and said, voice shaking, "W-we don't know."

"What do ya mean, you don't know?"

Shigure sighed. "She never made it home..."

"Did you call someone? Did you look?"

"The police," Yuki replied. "They're looking."

Kyo couldn't believe it. 'She's missing. Dammit!'

Suddenly, he said "Alright, Yuki, I know you and me don't get along, but I need you to do this. Go and search all around the school. Shigure, you need to stay here, just in case. I also need you to call Momiji and tell him to search her work."

Right after Kyo finished giving orders, he sighed, turned right back around, got his shoes back on, and went out the door.

'Wait... Where am _I_ going?'

After deciding to just look on the streets.

An hour passed, and he had figured that she had been missing for four hours now. Realizing this, tears burned his eyes and tightened his throat. 'Where is she?'

He was passing the temple where her mother was buried, and, even though he didn't think she'd be there, walked in.

To his surprise, he heard a voice, and looked up from his feet to see the beautiful brown hair he had grown to love as much as he loved the girl- no, woman- it belonged to.

"-urse was broken, mom. I don't know how, or why. It just was. Oh, mom, I was so selfish. The first thing I thought about was him. Me and him, together." Her speech was starting to get more strained, but she kept talking anyway.

"It was so selfish to think of that right away, wasn't it, mom? I wasn't happy or anything, immediately. I was just hoping I could... that I could tell him that I loved him..."

Kyo couldn't seem to speak, or stop her and get her home. He just kept listening to her jabber on and on. He was curious about who she was talking about.

"But what should I do? I know he likes me as a friend, but-but...what if he-" She started to openly sob, her whole body being shaken by her cries.

"Oh, Tohru..." Kyo whispered, still not stopping her.

"What if it's not like that, mom? I love him... I love him so much, it'd eat me away inside if he didn't like me, too. I just don't know what I'd do if Kyo-kun turned me away!"

Kyo gasped, apparently too loudly. Tohru turned around at lightning speed, her hair hitting her in the face, and her eyes wide.

"Ah, eh... um, K-Kyo-kun!" Tohru forced a smile. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for you! You just disappeared, leaving all of us to worry about you! What were you thinking?" 'Oh, dammit, Tohru, how do I tell you I love you, too?'

"I'm-I'm sorry... Did you hear anything I said, Kyo-kun?" Even through the shadows of the night, her face was so red, it was almost glowing.

He sighed, and gulped. "Yeah. Yeah, Tohru, I did." He had a feeling his face looked the same way.

She bowed while choking on a sob. "I'm sorry! I'm extremely sorry! Please forgive me, Kyo-kun!"

He didn't say anything, just leaned his head to one side as he stepped forward, and right in front of her.

He gently lay a hand on the side of her head, and ,ever-so-carefully, made her lean up.

"I love you, too, Tohru. You shouldn't always apologize so easily." He leaned down, and kissed her. Her soft lips felt wonderful against his. He felt her last tear on the tip of his nose as it slid down her cheek.

When the kiss ended, he got back up to his normal height, and smiled down at her. He pushed her bangs out of her face, and she just kept staring up at him with her angelic face.

Chuckling, while she giggled, Kyo grabbed her hand and said, "Come on. We need to get back and tell everybody you've been found."

**A/N: And it is done! I hope you like, and please,**_** please, **__**please, PLEASE**_** review. I really want more feedback on my one-shots... Anyway, thanks for reading, once again, please review, and I hope you liked it (again).**

**L2**


End file.
